Always and Forever
by Aqualover5711
Summary: A post season 3 AU one-shot. Rebekah thought she was all alone. Klaus was dead and Elijah and Kol had disappeared to places unknown. One night she discovered she wasn't so alone after all. Please read and review!


**Welcome to my first Vampire Diaries fanfic. This is just a random short little one-shot I made because I was bored and the idea kind of just popped into my head. For right now I don't feel like writing a full multi-chapter story but if I get enough reviews or another idea pops into my head, I might write some other one-shots about the Originals or Klaroline. I'm also open for suggestions if you have any story requests. For now, please enjoy and review if you like it!**

Rebekah strolled through the dark forest, her face turned upwards towards the heavens as the sky broke open and rain began pouring down. The rain washed away the tears streaming across her flawless skin and made her golden hair glitter like diamonds in the moonlight. On the outside she was the most beautiful of angels, but on the inside she was as dark and empty as the blackest night. A void had opened inside of her and she was falling with no end.

She had spent her entire existence loving and hating her brother Niklaus with equal measure, but no matter which feeling she was experiencing at the time, he had been the one constant in her long, long life. Despite his flaws, he had always been there for her in a way no one else had. She had thought him invincible, someone that would remain on this earth until the end of time, with her by his side. She had never thought she would see the day where she would be mourning his loss as if they were mere mortals.

A branch snapped nearby and she whirled around, her blue eyes blazing, ready to rip whoever dared to interrupt her sorrowful vigil limb from limb. Her breath hitched in her throat and time seemed to slow to a crawl. There, standing in the shadows was a wolf. No, not a wolf, a werewolf. As she stared into its wild amber eyes she felt a warmth surge through her like an electrical current was running through her veins. She knew this wolf. As she allowed herself to release the breath she had been holding, time resumed its normal pace. "Nik, is that you?" she said softly.

Klaus grinned and then turned away, disappearing deeper into the forest. A few minutes later he returned, strolling towards her in his glorious Hybrid form. "Hello dear sister. I see that you missed me after all." he said slyly.

Rebekah stood frozen for a moment, gazing at her brother and wondering if this was a cruel dream. When the realization that this was real and he was alive clicked in her mind, she rushed forward and practically threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hold she wasn't planning on relinquishing anytime soon. She allowed her tears to flow freely once more, sobbing into his shoulder. "I thought you were dead." she choked out.

Klaus was startled by this reaction but reached around and patted her back comfortingly. "I thought I was too, but it seems like the little witch cares more about her friends than my demise." he replied softly.

"How long have you been back?" she asked, pulling away to look him in the eyes.

Klaus looked down at the ground with a sheepish smile. "A few weeks. I spent some time trapped in the mutt Tyler's body and just recently returned to my own. I would have contacted you sooner, but I had some things I had to figure out first." he replied carefully.

She clenched her fists as a wave of anger washed away the happiness she had felt moments before. It was an anger born out of all the grief and loneliness bubbling to the surface all at once. She began to punch her brother in the chest and shoulders over and over again. "You selfish, arrogant, inconsiderate, insensitive…." she sputtered, unable to finish a coherent sentence as she continued her assault.

Klaus stood there calmly taking every blow, knowing he deserved each one and more. After a while his sister had exhausted her many insults and was now punching him with no real conviction. He grabbed her hands gently in his own to stop her and as she turned her flushed face up to his, he gave her a genuine smile of warmth, one only his family ever got to see. "I'm sorry Rebekah. I really am, but you don't have to be alone anymore. I'm here and I won't leave your side again." he said sincerely.

She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and nodded without saying anything. "Can we go home now?" she pleaded quietly.

"Of course." Klaus replied. He took off the black jacket he was wearing and placed it around her wet shoulders, looking pleased as she wrapped it tighter around herself and inhaled its scent. To her it was the scent of family, of home.

She took her brother's hand and as the two began the long trek back to their mansion, she looked up at him and said, "Do you remember what we promised each other all those years ago Nik?" she asked.

"Always and forever." they said together.


End file.
